


What Could Be

by hawksonfire



Series: Mandatory Fun Day [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint and Bucky move to the suburbs, Deaf Clint Barton, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Wood, POV Clint Barton, Steve Rogers is a little shit, There are feelings involved, Top Bucky Barnes, Undercover as Married, awkward morning wood, clint knows bucky is hot, handjobs in a pool, they meet a woman named Karen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Clint and Bucky move to the suburbs to find intel on a smuggling ring, per the orders of Captain America. Clint's a moron, Bucky's a lovesick idiot, and there's a pool.





	What Could Be

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mandatory Fun Day! I needed me some Bucky/Clint undercover shenanigans. Hope you enjoy!

**Clint**

“Aw, c’mon! There’s gotta be someone else who can do this!” Clint tosses the file onto the table in disgust.

 

“It’s just the two of you,” Steve says, watching Clint carefully.

 

“Seriously? The guy gets on my nerves, Steve.” Clint runs a hand through his hair, exasperated. “We don’t get along.”

 

“Get over it.”

 

“Have you asked him how he feels about this?”

 

“He understands that the mission comes before any personal feelings that the team may have,” Steve says slowly.

 

“This goes way beyond personal feelings!” Clint cries. “I’m not gonna pretend to be married to him just so we can figure out if there  _ might _ be some sort of smuggling ring working out of the suburbs.”

 

Steve crosses his arms, and Clint goes a little cross-eyed. Hey, it’s not his fault Steve is built like a god. “Are you defying a direct order, Hawkeye?”

 

Clint eyes Captain America - because that’s  _ definitely _ Cap talking - and says, “Technically, you never ordered me to do anything.” Clint fucked up. Clint knows he fucked up as soon as Steve smirks.

 

“Hawkeye, you’re going to go to the suburbs and do your hardest to discover this smuggling ring. You’re going to do it while pretending to be married to James Barnes, and you’re going to deal with it.” Steve grins at him. “And  _ that’s _ an order.”

 

~~~~~~

  
“I’m not happy about this either, Barton,” Clint hears from beside him. He opens one eye to see Barnes slumping in the seat next to him, scowling.

 

Clint closes his eye. “Yeah, well, when Cap orders me to go somewhere, I go.”

 

“What about when Steve Rogers orders you to do something?”

 

Clint sighs and tucks his chin down. “I tell him to fuck off and pass the chips. Now be quiet, I’m trying to sleep before we get there and I have to be in love with you.” 

 

~~~~~~

 

“Oh, you must be the new neighbours!” Clint feels Barnes tense next to him and rolls his eyes. Honestly, it’s a wonder Steve even lets him go undercover.

 

“That’s us!” He says, turning around and grinning. “James and Clint, at your service.” He exaggerates a bow, making her titter.

 

“Well, aren’t you just a charmer,” She swats at his arm, “My name’s Karen. I’m just down the street. I wanted to welcome our new neighbours!”

 

“Well, that’s mighty kind of you, Ms. Karen,” Clint drawls, wrapping his arm around Barnes’ shoulders, “Me and the husband here are just about finished moving in, but give us an hour or so to clean up and we’ll invite you over for coffee, how’s that sound?”

 

“Lovely, Clint! I do hope you two enjoy the house!” Karen smiles at him.

 

Clint winks at her. “Oh we plan to enjoy it,” He purrs, “In every room.” Karen titters shrilly and waves, walking away.

 

“Why the hell’d you say that?” Barnes hisses, glaring.

 

Clint rolls his eyes. “Calm down, Barnes, she would’ve insinuated it eventually. Might as well have some fun with this assignment.” He fits the key into the lock and opens the door, walking inside and heading straight up the stairs.

 

“Where are you going?” Barnes calls after him. 

 

“We’re having Karen over for coffee in an hour, weren’t you listening?” Clint grins at Barnes’ growl and keeps going, moving through the house until he finds the bathroom. He yanks his shirt over his head and curses. When he turns around to grab a towel, Barnes is  _ right there _ . “You wanna join me, soldier?” Clint grins, tilting his head slyly.

 

Barnes scowls at him and throws a towel, managing to hit him directly in the face. “Don’t use all the hot water.” 

 

Clint yanks the towel off his face and calls, “We could save some water if you joined me!” Barnes curses on his way out of the room and Clint chuckles. Okay, this might be kinda fun after all.

 

~~~~~~

 

Karen is one nosy woman. She pokes her nose into nearly all their cupboards, manages to worm her way into their bedroom for a ‘tour’, and she ends up leaving with both of their cover phone numbers  _ and _ after having wrangled a commitment out of them to bring some food to the neighbourhood cookout next week. “Bye Karen, see you soon!” Clint shuts the door with a sigh then turns around and yelps. “James, what the fuck!” 

 

Barnes is standing right behind Clint, so close that when Clint turned around their chests pushed together. “You called me James.” Astonishment is clear in his voice.

 

Clint shrugs and moves around him, heading for the bedroom. “Part of the cover, remember?” Clint’s not looking so he doesn’t see Barnes’ face fall. 

 

“Yeah,” Barnes mutters, “Just part of the cover. Right.” The two of them head upstairs, coming to a halt when they reach the bedroom and realize that there’s only one bed. Of course, there’s only one bed. They’re supposed to be married. “You coming?” Clint shakes his head and looks up - motherfuck. When did Barnes get hot? Why did no one tell him Barnes was hot?

 

Barnes is standing by the bed, shirt in his hands, looking at Clint. “To bed. With you. Together.” Idiot. Clint stifles the groan he wants to let loose and moves towards the bed, studiously avoiding looking at Barnes’ chest. Or abs. Or - fuck, now he’s taking off his pants. Boxers that tight should be illegal. 

 

“Yes, Barton,” Barnes smirks and climbs into bed, sprawling out against the covers. That should also be illegal, Clint thinks. “To bed. Don’t tell me you’re shy around your husband?” 

 

And the tension’s gone. Clint snorts. “Don’t be a moron.” He yanks off his shirt and pants, stretching his arms above his head and groaning at the release of tension. When he opens his eyes, he meets Barnes’ gaze solidly. Barnes’ cheeks are slightly red. “Is it too hot in here? Want me to turn the A/C on?” Clint asks, already moving to the thermostat. He adjusts it so that the temperature becomes comfortable and climbs into bed. 

 

“Night, Barnes,” Clint says, pulling out his hearing aids and putting them on the nightstand. He rolls over and closes his eyes, falling asleep within minutes.

 

~~~~~~

 

Clint wakes up suddenly. There’s no vague awareness of coming out of sleep, no drowsy thoughts appearing in his head. One second he’s asleep, and then he’s wide awake. It takes a few seconds to notice, but there is a weight across his stomach and something warm is pressed to his back. Clint keeps his breathing steady, not wanting to alert whoever it is that he’s awake.

 

The arm - because of course, that’s what it is - across Clint’s stomach pulls him closer. Barnes, Clint realizes, is a cuddler. And apparently, a cuddler with a  _ very _ obvious case of morning wood. Hey, Clint’s not judging, alright? Lord knows he’s had his fair share of awkward morning boners, but this… This is a little out of Clint’s area of expertise. 

 

He’s in bed with the world’s most dangerous assassin,  _ cuddling _ , and said assassin has a boner. That is pressed directly against Clint’s ass. At least Barnes is keeping still. Clint can feel himself responding to just the feel of Barnes against his ass and is desperately trying to avoid an awkward morning boner of his own.

 

Clint is only freaking out a little, he swears.

 

The question now is, how does one get out of a cuddle session with a super soldier without waking him up and alerting him to the situation? Clint cautiously moves Barnes arm away from his stomach and is promptly thrown out of bed and onto the floor, groaning. One doesn’t, Clint gathers. 

 

“Christ, Barnes, it’s just me!” Clint says awkwardly, feeling around the nightstand for his BTE’s. “Fuck, I landed right on my ass.”

 

“- didn’t mean to, Clint, I’m sorry!” Barnes’ voice cuts in, apologizing. 

 

Clint waves his hand and pulls himself up using the bed, coming face to face with Barnes. Very resolutely not looking at where the sheets are pooling around his waist, Clint says, “No worries, probably shouldn’t have tried to mask my movements.”

 

“Why were you getting up anyway?” Barnes asks, rubbing at his eyes. That should not be as cute as it is.

 

“Coffee,” Clint shrugs, cracking his back and stretching as he walks away. “Want any?”

 

“Yeah,” Barnes’ voice sounds strangled and Clint almost turns around to see what’s wrong. “I’ll be down in a minute. Just gotta, uh, use the bathroom first.” Oh. Clint smirks.

 

“Sure, I’ll make you a pot,” He heads downstairs, pulls out his aids and puts them in his pocket - it is not because he doesn’t want to hear if Barnes jacks off, thank you very much - and sets about making the coffee. Barnes still isn’t downstairs when the pot’s done, so Clint shrugs and pours a generous helping of coffee into his favourite purple mug. He leaves the mug on the counter and is walking toward the living room when he spots a glass door that appears to lead outside. 

 

He pulls it open and steps outside, and is immediately grinning. This house has a pool! Best undercover op,  _ ever _ . Clint plops himself down on the edge of the pool and sighs when the cool water hits his shins. He zones out for a while, drinking his coffee and enjoying the sun on his face. The tranquil scene is destroyed when someone vaults over him and cannonballs into the pool, a tidal wave of water drenching Clint and ruining his coffee. Barnes pops out of the water, grinning, and says something. Clint scowls at him and pulls his hearing aids out of his pocket, fervently hoping they didn’t get wet. 

 

“Say again?” Clint takes a sip of his coffee and gags. It tastes like chlorine.

 

“I said, looking a little damp there, Barton,” Barnes smirks.

 

Clint eyes him warily and belatedly notices that he still isn’t wearing pants. Or a shirt. Christ, what is it with supersoldiers and being hot? “Don’t even think about it, Barnes,” Clint warns. He doesn’t get up.

 

“Don’t even think about what?” Barnes asks innocently, suddenly closer. He stands in front of Clint, who realizes that he has made a terrible mistake in choosing the shallow end of the pool to sit near. A bead of water snakes down Barnes’ chest, from his collarbone all the way down to the line of his underwear. Clint’s eyes snap up to meet Barnes’, his mouth suddenly dry. 

 

Barnes’ eyes are dark. He crowds into Clint’s personal space, hands coming to rest on his waist. He says something, but Clint is too busy focusing on his mouth to focus on his mouth. “What?” Clint says intelligently, blinking.

 

“I said,” Barnes leans in close, his breath brushing over Clint’s mouth and making him shiver, “You keep looking at me like that, and I might have to do something about it.” 

 

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

 

Barnes grins. He leans in even closer and Clint very much does not think about how if he moved forward a millimetre, they would be kissing. “Like this,” he says, and before Clint can react, Barnes has pinned his hands behind him and licked a long stripe across Clint’s collarbone.

 

Clint is ashamed to admit that he turned bright red and squeaked. James does it again and Clint squeaks again, switching to a moan when James nibbles at his collarbone. “Oh my - woah, wait, back off a minute!” James immediately releases him and backs up a few steps, worry crossing his face. 

 

“You alright?”

 

Clint nods. “I just… wasn’t expecting that, is all. I thought you hated me.”

 

“Hated you?” James says incredulously. “Why would I hate you?”

 

“You are always glaring at me, you leave the room whenever I enter it, you’re always on top of me on missions like you think that I can’t take care of myself…” Clint lists, shrugging. “It’s fine, I’m used to being disliked, no big deal.”

 

James moves closer, pushing himself between Clint’s legs again. “I’m not glaring at you, I’m watching you because you make me laugh. I leave the room when you get there because most of the time you do something so cute it makes me want to kiss you, and I’d rather our first kiss  be private, and I’m on top of you during missions because I am worried that you’re going to get hurt even though I know you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself and the bad guys all on your own. I don’t hate you, Clint. I’m in love with you. Have been for a while.”

 

Clint gapes. And gapes. And then gapes some more. Right when the silence starts to get awkward, and James starts to move away, Clint grabs his hand and forces himself to speak. “I’m not in love with you.” James’ face falls. He tries to pull away again but Clint tugs him closer. “I’’m not in love with you,” he says, watching James’ face carefully, “But I think I could be.” 

 

James lights up and surges forward, his lips meeting Clint’s messily. Clint kisses back with equally as much passion, swallowing back a moan when James’ arm brushes over his rapidly swelling dick. James pulls away and looks down, smirking. “I see someone’s paying attention,” he says, making Clint blush.

 

Clint ignores the heat in his ears and cheeks and raises an eyebrow pointedly. “Like you’re any better,” he says, eyes darting down to where James’ bulge is pushing obscenely at the fabric covering it. And okay, those briefs really do show everything. Clint approves.

 

“Never claimed otherwise, doll,” James says, grinning. He spreads Clint’s legs wider and pushes closer, making Clint’s breath hitch when their bodies touch. “Wanna do something about that?” James asks, motioning towards Clint’s straining cock.

 

“If you’re offering,” Clint says calmly. He’s barely finished speaking before James is fishing his dick out of his underwear and wrapping it in his hand. Clint moans loudly, head falling back in pleasure. He moves his head back forward so he can see what James is doing and bites back a curse, wide-eyed when he sees James pull out his own cock and put it beside Clint’s.

 

“Good?”James’ eyes flick up to Clint’s and all Clint can do is nod speechlessly, throat working overtime.

 

No more words are spoken as James moves his hand up and down their dicks, the water easing the friction just enough and still providing a pleasurable glide. Clint’s always been vocal in bed, and this is no different. He doesn’t even really know what he’s saying, but he assumes that it follows the lines of ‘please more dear god holy fuck’, you know. That sort of thing. His breath is coming quicker now and he whines as James adds a little twist to his motions. 

 

James’ hips rut forwards and the resulting bump of his cock against Clint’s abs is apparently too much for him because his eyes roll back and he comes all over his hands. “F-fuck, Clint,” he pants as he comes back down, “That was amazing.” Clint whines, too far gone for words and ruts helplessly into James’ hand. “Did you not finish, sweetheart?” James smirks and starts moving his hand again, this time using his come to ease the way. 

 

The sight of his dick sliding in and out of James’ fist with someone else’s come slicking the way is too much for Clint, and he chokes out a feeble, “James!” before his vocal cords shut down and he nearly blacks out. 

 

When he comes to, James is holding him up calmly, murmuring soothing nonsense words to him. “That’s it, come back to me now, it’s alright.” Clint lets his head fall onto James’ shoulder, panting. 

 

“That was…”

 

“Yeah,” James agrees, running his hand down Clint’s back. “It was.” He pours some water over their mess and Clint flinches, the cool water startling him.

 

“If you’re going to give me a handjob like that again, I could definitely fall in love with you,” Clint murmurs, suddenly tired again. He’s always been the type to fall asleep after sex.

 

James is silent, and Clint is starting to worry he said something wrong when he laughs. “That all it takes, then?” Clint nods silently, burrowing further into James’ warmth. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

“Gotta start collecting intel on the possible smuggling ring,” Clint yawns. He doesn’t want to move.

 

James snorts. “There is no smuggling ring, Clint. Steve sent us out here so I would finally get my head out of my ass and tell you how I felt.” 

 

Clint processes that, then shrugs. “Guess we should stay until we find a smuggling ring, then.”

 

James laughs again, and the sound is the best thing Clint has heard, aside from the noise that James makes when he comes. Top three, definitely. “I guess we should.”

 

Clint grins into James’ shoulder, sated from the orgasm and the sun beating down on his shoulders. Yeah, Clint thinks. He could definitely fall in love with James Barnes.

**Author's Note:**

> #lovemesomeawkwardmorningwood 
> 
> Hey y'all! Hope you enjoyed! Follow me on the tumbles ! I post updates and sneak peeks and more!


End file.
